There are various types of aerosol products filled with contents liquids and a propellant. Among them, there are products according to which an excellent function can be obtained by mixing plural kinds of contents. Such products include, for example, coating, adherent, hair dye agent and pharmaceuticals.
Many of such substances which must be mixed before use cause chemical reaction such as hardening and oxidation by mixing and, therefore, when mixing is performed in an aerosol valve, there occurs a case wherein the aerosol valve cannot be reused due to hardening or the like cause. In such a case, therefore, it is preferable to dispense and inject such contents outside through an actuator instead of mixing them inside of the aerosol valve.
On the other hand, there is a contents liquid which causes blocking of an actuator due to drying after injection and in such a case, some measures must be taken to prevent this.
For this reason, Patent Literature 1 discloses a two-aerosol type liquid injection container in which a pair of aerosol containers are connected to each other by means of a coupling member which is fittedly connected to each of the containers. A first fitting cylinder suspending from a flow path member is fitted to stems of the aerosol containers and a second erecting fitting cylinder is also formed. A main cylinder member is detachably attached to the outside surface of the flow path member and the coupling member and a head with a nozzle and a cap having an operation lever are attached to the main cylinder member. In washing, the main cylinder member is detached from the coupling member and the flow path member is thereby detached from the stems. The flow path member is pulled out of the main cylinder member by means of a handling plate provided on the flow path member whereby remaining substance in the flow path can be washed off.
Patent Literatures 2 and 3 disclose a two-agent dispensing container in which a nozzle formed with a guide path is fitted to stems of two aerosol containers disposed side by side, a cover covering the nozzle is provided with an operation lever and this nozzle is detachably attached with the cover being attached to the nozzle. In washing, the nozzle is taken out and washed while the cover remains unwashed. A separately prepared nozzle washer is connected to the guide path of the nozzle and washing is made by sucking in and venting out fluid by operating a pomp portion.